


Home

by leaderdino



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heat Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega!Taeyong, Wolf!AU, alpja!johnny, johnny is whipped, taeyong is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaderdino/pseuds/leaderdino
Summary: Sometimes unfortunate events lead to the greatest things in our life.





	Home

Johnny let out a painful groan as he leaned against a tree, letting the trunk support his whole weight. He pressed his hand to the large wound that covered half of his abdomen, silently praying that the wound would start to heal on its own quickly. It should’ve started to heal long ago, but it was too deep and probably infected because of the bear’s claws.

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. He had been on his weekly hunt, taking Mark and Donghyuck along for the first time ever. They were reaching adulthood in a few weeks, and he found it important to teach them how to hunt properly. The pups always chased small rodents for fun, but only the smartest ones succeeded in catching them. Donghyuck was one of them, and Mark wasn’t bad either, so their pleading eyes to hunt for a stag instead of rabbits didn’t come as a surprise for Johnny. He let them go after the animal alone, watching them from a great distance to make sure they didn’t do anything crazy.

A casual hunt like that shouldn’t be too eventful, so Johnny failed to notice the forest stilling around them before it was too late. He heard the bear roar to his left, getting dangerously close to the two pups for Johnny’s liking. He cursed himself for not paying attention to their surroundings and focusing too much on admiring the pups. The roar alarmed the youngers too, but they were clever enough to stay still and let Johnny handle the situation.

The bear didn’t move, it roared and eyed the pups threateningly but didn’t try to attack them. It didn’t mind Johnny at all, giving him enough time to shift and get behind it without much trouble. He had to be careful, a wild bear wasn’t an easy opponent; usually, no sane wolf went against one alone. Johnny didn’t have a choice though if it decided to attack the pups.

He got around the bear, stepping into its vision and blocking its way to the pups. It seemingly angered the bear as it stepped closer, baring its teeth at Johnny. Mark tensed behind him, but Donghyuck shifted closer, making Johnny take his eyes off the bear and order them to go back to the pack.

The bear chose this moment to attack, lunging forward with such great strength and speed that Johnny had barely enough time to react and push the pups out of the way. He could hear a high-pitched scream when the bear collided against his side, a numb pain piercing through his body the moment his body hit the ground. Jumping on his feet quickly, he ignored the pain and bared his fangs, showing the animal that he was ready to fight. The pups were still behind him, shaking in fear but standing their ground. Johnny had to growl at them to have them finally leave, running towards the village.

The wild animal wanted to go after them, but Johnny had expected it, so he moved fast to block the bear’s path, sinking his teeth into its neck deeply. His grip was strong, not letting go of the bear as it tried to shake him off violently. Tiring out a wild bear was almost impossible, but in the rush and panic, Johnny couldn’t think of a better strategy. He knew that he had no chance against the bear alone, but he needed to survive somehow until the pack arrived. Hoping that the others would arrive in time was the only thing he could do.

Another attack came – this time precisely aimed at Johnny – and he didn’t have a chance to avoid the claws that dug into his back and tore him off the bear’s neck. They both cried out in pain, and Johnny fell hard to the ground, hitting his head. The momentary dizziness cost him a lot because his senses were still dulled when the next attack came, the bear’s claws tearing his flesh open. They dug deep, the pain unbearable, but Johnny needed to fight with his whole strength. Trying to ignore the intense pain, he clung onto the bear’s leg and attacked its throat, successfully finding the animal’s weak point. The bear struggled against him, loosening its hold on Johnny and giving him a perfect chance to jump on its back. Johnny made sure his grip on the animal was firm enough, then he closed his jaw around the bear’s neck, aiming for a vein this time.

None of them gave in easily, Johnny dug his claws and fangs deep into the bear’s flesh, and the bear did everything to shake the wolf off. It knocked them against a tree several times, and Johnny heard bones cracking, but he wasn’t sure whose bones they were. His whole body was aching in a numb pain to a point where he couldn’t feel new injuries anymore. His attention was completely focused on the bear under his claws, shutting out everything else.

It took a while for the bear to drop dead, but Johnny didn’t let go of it until he heard its heart stop beating. He rolled off the animal and watched the unmoving body warily, not wanting to get caught off guard of the bear survived by any chance. With the injuries he suffered and the adrenaline still working in his system, his senses were all over the place.

Long minutes passed, and the bear didn’t move, but neither did Johnny. As the effect of the adrenaline slowly wore off, his body became heavier, his breathing slower and forced. The rest of the pack still hadn’t arrived, and he knew he couldn’t lie there any longer. The smell of his blood could draw other wild animals, and in his current state, he wouldn’t stand a chance in another fight.

He changed back into his human form, the process more painful than usual. Struggling to stand straight, he looked down on himself, seeing nothing but blood all over his body. His legs could barely support his weight, but he started to walk further in the forest, each step harder and harder to take. He couldn’t feel the pain anymore, every inch of his body got numb, and there was nothing but the slowly draining off adrenaline in his system that kept him moving. All his senses were dulled, and his vision started to blur, making him stumble and lose his balance several times.

He heard a river closeby, and he headed there hoping it was a safer spot and he could clean his wounds with his remaining energy. However, his legs failed to carry him, the dark spots got larger in his vision, and he lost track of his surroundings. Next thing he realized was that he was falling and there was no hard ground under him. His body hit the water, and without having the energy to fight, he closed his eyes and let the river consume him.

It was the continuously growing, dull headache that made Johnny regain consciousness, the pain getting unbearable by each second. He wanted to turn around and bury his head into the pillow, but the moment he tried to move, the pain run through his whole body, piercing every inch of his body. He screamed, but no sound came out, his throat so dry that he felt like choking. Death was coming for him, it already paralyzed his body and was taking away his last breath too, squeezing his lungs as he fought for air.

He felt something touching his nape, and his head was lifted carefully. It didn’t help with the headache, it only made him frown and gasp soundlessly. The new position was uncomfortable, but he didn’t have the energy to fight, and he let his head get tilt until he felt something cold pressed against his lips. Cold liquid filled his mouth, and after the first reflex, he gulped thirstily until he felt himself choking.

Someone was talking to him, but Johnny couldn’t make out any words. He started coughing and had his face turned to the side before his head fell back. A warm touch ghosted over his face, brushing his hair away only to be replaced by a cold, wet pressure on his forehead.

An angel was singing by his side, and Johnny didn’t mind dying if that voice led him to the never-ending darkness.

A soft humming woke Johnny up again, a song and a voice he did not recognize. He expected panic to rise inside him, but the smooth, angelic voice sent a wave of calmness over him. The terrible headache he had previously felt was gone, and he believed it was the honey-like voice that eased his pain. His body still felt heavy, but if he concentrated enough, he managed to move without his muscles screaming in pain. It still hurt, but it was nothing compared to the pain he had felt before. 

Forcing his eyes open, he prepared himself for the burning light to blind him, but the room was surprisingly dark, letting his eyes adjust in no time. The room was fairly small, barely fitting the large bed and the small table that was pushed between the wall and the bed. There was a chair pressed against it, but it looked so strange there that Johnny was sure it was only placed there temporary. A faint light was infiltrating from the other room, and a shadow appeared near the door from time to time.

The humming suddenly stopped to Johnny's dismay, and a loud chatter echoed from outside, followed by a displeased groan. The voice sent a shiver down his spine and the urge to find the person who the voice belonged overcome him.

With all the power he had in his body, he pushed himself to his elbows, gritting his teeth as every inch of his body tried to protest. It was harder than he had expected, as a slight headache made his head throb immediately, and an intense pain pierced into his side.

"What are you doing?" a stern voice startled him, making him flinch in shock.

A beautiful young man appeared at the door, his brows furrowed in disapproval. Even with an unpleasant expression on his face, he looked ethereal, probably the most gorgeous person Johnny had ever met. He had delicate features: soft yet sharp eyes with dark orbs that held way too many emotions, dark brown hair that looked soft like velvet and skin that shines even in the dim light. He carried himself with grace, yet his posture and entire physic looked small and fragile.

"You shouldn't force yourself yet, your wounds might reopen if you move around too much." He scolded Johnny as he walked to the bed slowly with a small cloth in his hands.

Johnny couldn’t take his eyes off him. It was not only the other’s beauty that clouded his mind but also his smell that lingered in the room and became stronger with each step he took. He smelled like fresh summer rain and lavender and – home. Savoring the mesmerizing scent, the wolf inside him growled in excitement and want, eager to claim such a stunning omega.

The omega’s fingers ghosted over his face, brushing the hair out of his eyes, then he pressed his palm against Johnny’s forehead. He almost moaned at the softness of the other’s skin, but the hand was shortly replaced by the wet cloth, and a memory flashed in Johnny’s mind.

“It’s you,” Johnny mumbled and watched the confusion settle on the omega’s face. “The angel.”

The other smiled at his words, and Johnny’s heart skipped a beat at the sight.

“I’m not an angel. Just Taeyong.”

Taeyong. Even his name was beautiful.

“So beautiful,” Johnny mumbled, making Taeyong cheeks redden. He chuckled in embarrassment and patted the cloth on Johnny’s forehead gently.

“Feverish talk. You have been unconscious for two weeks now. Honestly, I expected worse.”

“Two weeks?” Johnny gasped in shock. For him, it felt only a few hours, maybe days, but not weeks.

“Two weeks.” Taeyong nodded, averting his eyes “During the first week, I thought you wouldn’t make it.”

There was something in Taeyong’s tone that made a heavy feeling sat on Johnny’s chest. He felt awful, his whole body was in pain, and he could barely feel his limps under the dull ache, but his mind was clear, and he didn’t think his injuries could be that bad. Normally Johnny would think that the other was exaggerating the situation but seeing the exhausted expression on Taeyong’s face, he had no reason to doubt that he was telling the truth.

His arm felt heavy as he lifted it slowly, cupping Taeyong’s cheek. The omega seemed startled for a second before a shy smile appeared on his face.

“Thank you for saving me, Taeyong.” He said sincerely, “I’m Johnny, by the way.”

The omega bit his lip, clearly still being shy, then extended az arm to Johnny to shake it. It was a nice gesture, and he appreciated it. It made him feel less of a wreck than he was in his current state.

“Careful,” Taeyong said and moved automatically to get the glass for Johnny when he noticed the alpha reaching for it, but Johnny stopped him.

“No, I will do it myself.”

Taeyong stepped back, and Johnny forced himself into a sitting position. His hands were shaking as he lifted the glass from the table, and he had to hold it in both hands to be able to drink from it properly. He felt vulnerable when Taeyong took the empty glass out of his hands and gently pushed him back to bed.

“Sleep now, you need a lot of rest to heal.”

It was quiet outside, making Johnny feel uncomfortable. He could hear Taeyong move around in the house, but it still felt too quiet for him.

In all his life, Johnny lived in a large pack, the endless noise was natural to him. Maybe Taeyong pack was small, one with mostly elders and with only a few pups. Pups were always loud, even during nighttime and during stormy weather. He used to be one of them, running and screaming the whole day, laughing carefree during the day and sneaking out for an adventure during the night.

He tried to catch a smell of others, but Taeyong’s rich scent blocked everything out.

He had been gone for two weeks. By now, they probably stopped searching for him and wait for him to return and accepted that he died either by the wild bear or by drowning into the river. He hoped Mark and Donghyuck weren’t blaming themselves and Yuta and Kun managed to keep everyone together. Yuta probably cried for days before he accepted what had happened and Ten probably spent long hours screaming at him for not finding Johnny. The rest of the pups were probably devastated and cried alongside with Yuta, but he knew his pack was strong, and even after such a tragedy, Johnny trusted them that they would overcome this.

He missed them a lot. He missed waking up to joyful screaming in the morning, he missed playing with the pups, he missed sitting by the fire and listen to some crazy stories from the betas – he missed everything. He needed to focus on healing quickly so he could go back and be with them again.

“I didn’t know you are awake,” Taeyong said with a small smile, placing a large tray next to the bed. It was porridge with fresh fruits, and the sight made Johnny’s stomach growl instantly.

“I just woke up,” Johnny replied as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, thankful that Taeyong didn’t try to help him. Moving was still difficult, but he felt more power in his limbs than the previous day. “It smells amazing, thank you.”

A slight blush appeared on the omega’s cheeks. “It’s nothing, really.”

Johnny didn’t realize how hungry he was until the bowl wasn’t placed in his lap. He devoured the food so quickly that he almost choked a couple of times, making Taeyong shake his head in slight disapproval as he watched him.

“I need to change the bandage.” He announced the moment Johnny finished his food, reaching for the necessary supplies.

Taeyong’s cheeks were tainted red as his hands moved on Johnny’s torso, making pride swell in Johnny’s chest. He wasn’t one to brag about his body, but he couldn’t deny how his wolf loved when an omega appreciated his body. Especially such a beautiful omega.

“Shit,” Johnny cursed as he saw the large wound that decorated his entire right side. It still looked fresh, and the amount of dried blood on the bandage made Johnny realize how slow he was healing.

“It’s not that bad.” Johnny’s eyes widened in disbelief, and Taeyong sighed. “It was a lot worse when I found you, it healed a lot since then.”

The state of the wound was still horrible, and Johnny decided that he didn’t want to know how it looked like when it was still fresh. Even with the healing flesh, it looked like half of his abdomen was missing and a deep red scar up to his chest just made the entire picture worse. If Johnny came across someone with a wound like that, he would declare them dead without hesitation. He was so occupied with his own state that he barely realized Taeyong pressing his palm against his forehead.

“Your fever went down, too.” The omega commented as he flashed a reassuring smile. “You will be back in shape in no time.”

“Yeah, thanks to you.” Johnny tried to imitate the other’s expression. “How did you find me? I remember falling into the river, but I don’t recall seeing anyone nearby. Well, not like my senses weren’t dulled—”

“When I found you,” Taeyong started, his eyes getting darker, “Your body was floating in the river. I pulled you out, and you weren’t breathing. I thought you were dead, but after I got the water out of your lungs, you started breathing again.”

“Thank you for saving my life, Taeyong.”

Taeyong bit his lips, his eyes avoiding Johnny. “I couldn’t let you die, could I?”

Johnny let out a breathless laugh in response. Taeyong was so sweet and caring, he didn’t need to know how many wolves Johnny had encountered in his life before who would watch anyone drown without batting an eye.

The omega disappeared for a minute, only to return with a glass of water for Johnny. He placed it on the table, then helped the alpha fix the bedsheet and freshen his pillow. Johnny already felt pampered enough, and even though he wasn’t used to it, he loved how the omega paid him utmost attention. When he made sure Johnny was comfortable, he dropped a few painkillers next to the glass of water and offered help if Johnny wanted to wash up.

“Your alpha doesn’t mind me staying here?”

Taeyong tensed the moment the question had left Johnny’s mouth. He stared in front of him for a couple of seconds, making a few alarms go off in Johnny’s head. He was ready to apologize as he clearly hit an uncomfortable topic, judging by the sour expression on Taeyong’s face, but the omega shook his head the next moment, fixing the blanket over Johnny’s body again.

“No, it’s okay.”

His voice was small, and his eyes avoided Johnny, but he tried hard not to show the quick change in his emotions. He pretended to be busy, he checked the meds and the water again, tapped the pillow a few times under Johnny’s head and even made sure the window was shut tight. All Johnny could do was watch him silently, because the atmosphere around them got so heavy that he was sure one word would be enough to make something in Taeyong break. He didn’t know what upset the omega so much, but he wished he could take whatever he said back.

Maybe it was the alpha topic – maybe Taeyong was secretly uncomfortable around alphas, and he only tried to pretend that he was fine with Johnny being around. He would understand that he was a stranger after all, and it wouldn’t be the first time he met an omega who wasn’t fond of alphas. Maybe his alpha was a scary, or worse, an abusive one and Taeyong didn’t like to talk about him. Or maybe the alpha was against having Johnny around, and Taeyong had to fight him to let the omega nurse him. The latter seemed to be the most realistic scenario in his head, knowing well that usually, alphas hated to have other alphas near their pack, especially near their omegas.

“I will bring you books so you won’t die of boredom.”

With that, Taeyong left, and Johnny didn’t see him for the rest of the day.

The books Taeyong had given him were interesting. Most of them were romance or adventure novels, but there were children’s books and poem collections too. He was pleased to find one of his favorite fairy tales between the books and also the novel he had wanted to borrow from Jaehyun ages ago. They were nice distractions, and Johnny was somehow pleased to spend his recovering days useful. It had been a while since he had long hours only to himself, and even if the circumstances weren’t the best, he tried to get the most out of them.

He had barely seen Taeyong in the last two days, the omega only visiting him to bring food and always excused himself to be busy when Johnny wanted to start a small talk. He understood it, a skilled omega like Taeyong was probably an important member of the pack, his knowledge in healing needed on a daily basis and he had better things to do than spending the whole day at Johnny’s bed.

He wished his pack had someone like Taeyong. Sure, they had Taeil who was an amazing healer, but he was not an omega, thus he lacked sympathy towards his patients. Unlike Taeil, who smacked his head and threatened to kill him when Johnny broke his arm during a hunt, Taeyong treated even the smallest scratches with the utmost care, being careful not to cause any pain. Ten, being an omega himself, could be a good healer too, but he was never interested in this field, and his personality was far away from Taeyong’s. Ten was a rebel, a wild soul, and when it came to treating the injured, he was worse than Taeil.

Taeyong did everything to provide comfort for Johnny, but books weren’t enough to entertain him for so long. He was used to spending his days actively, even in an injured state, and spending days in bed wasn’t something he would call active. He was aware that he needed rest, that unnecessary forcing his body wouldn’t help him recover – or worse, would cause more damage, but even at the best attempts, he started to get bored and guilty for not doing anything useful. Blame it on his nature, but not keeping track with a pack’s life made him bothered. And if it wasn’t enough, he was a social person and with Taeyong always being busy – and probably avoiding him for some reason – he started to feel lonely.

Maybe he could help Taeyong in the kitchen.

It seemed like a good idea if not an amazing one. He could rest on one of the chairs if his body failed him, but he could still get some work done. Even if he had to skin an animal, it wasn’t physically tiring for him or at least not more than it was for an omega in general. Also, this way, he could pay back at least partly for Taeyong for all the care.

He sat up slowly, the movement less painful than he expected. It was a good sign, he was worried the nasty wound on his abdomen would take ages to heal. His leg, however, wasn’t even the slightest better. The moment he put some weight on it, a piercing pain ran through his body, and he fell back on the bed.

“Well, shit.” He cursed, tapping gently along his leg, looking for the source of pain. There was one particular nasty bruise along his sin, but he could barely feel the dull ache as his fingers reached the spot. Maybe having a broken sin was more problematic than he first thought.

Gritting his teeth, he made his way to the kitchen agonizingly slowly. Even if he planned to help the omega out, he realized quickly that he wouldn’t be able to do anything other than watching him work. If his injured leg wasn’t enough, his body was too weak and even taking a few steps drained all his energy. It frustrated him, but he didn’t want to spend more time in bed.

He found Taeyong by the sink, humming to himself as he washed the dishes. The omega was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Johnny entering until the alpha didn’t bump against the counter.

“You scared me.” Taeyong squeaked and placed his free hand above his heart, “You shouldn’t get up yet, Johnny.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Johnny flashed a small smile towards Taeyong, trying to support his weight by the doorframe without the omega noticing his pain.

Taeyong, as it turned out, wasn’t easy to fool. He crocked an eyebrow and turned around, drying his hands in his shirt. He walked to Johnny slowly, eying him from head to toe. Johnny tried to straighten himself, believing that if he pretended hard enough, he could trick Taeyong into thinking that he was perfectly fine. He couldn’t hide his nervousness though, and it only needed a sharp slap on his chest by Taeyong to make him stumble and wince in pain.

“You alphas are always so stubborn.” Taeyong tsked, not showing any sign of regret for hitting Johnny. “Let me see your wounds.”

Despite Johnny’s protest, Taeyong made him threw an arm around his shoulder while he hugged the alpha’s waist and he led him back to the bed, sitting him down carefully. He ran out of the room only for a minute to grab his first-aid package, then he started to examine Johnny’s injuries.

Alpha or not, Johnny turned his head away from the sight because he couldn’t stomach the sight. He never had a problem with treating others’ injuries, but when it came to his own, he turned into a pup. Taeyong’s hands worked skillfully as he changed the bandage and put some ointment on the wound. He was careful, but even the slightest touch made Johnny hiss in pain. He examined his leg too, making Johnny feel the familiar pain from earlier.

“Your wound looks fine, but I’m not sure how long it will for your leg to heal.” Taeyong hummed as he bent his leg a bit, wrapping it up in a damp cloth. He pressed his palm to Johnny’s forehead as he always did and hummed softly in satisfaction.

“Keep me company?” Johnny asked when he was about to leave. “Come on, you can read me your favorite tale.”

After that, Taeyong would stay to read something to Johnny while he demanded him to rest, or he would tell stories on his own. He still spent the majority of the days outside, but he came to see Johnny more often, and that was enough for him.

Johnny was never afraid of the storm, not even when he was a pup. He found comfort in the rain, the lightings amused him, and the loud thunders reminded him of the power of nature. It was rare that he had troubles with sleeping during this weather, but that night, he couldn’t fall asleep no matter how hard he tried.

He was staring at the ceiling with tired eyes, watching as the lightings lit up the room in every few minutes and he counted the seconds between the lightings and the thunders. Time flew agonizingly slow, and he thought about going out and watching the troubled sky from the door, hoping that the fresh air would help him sleep. Taeyong might get worried about him for going out in such nasty weather if he woke up, but Johnny tried to move as quietly as possible.

He slid out of bed slowly, biting his lips hard to prevent himself from hissing in pain. His condition was definitely better now, but he still needed a lot of rest and the first real movements after lying for long hours always felt like torture for his sore limbs. The pain in his side got worse, but Johnny blamed it on the weather and the lack of sleep he had – not like he didn’t have more sleep in the last weeks than he ever had in his life.

His first steps were slow and insecure, a dull ache still throbbing in his leg. He was limping slightly, but it was nothing he couldn’t ignore, it was not the first time he injured his leg. Stumbling across the room, he stayed close to the wall to support himself if needed.

Another lighting lit up the hut and Johnny halted in his steps immediately. In the momentary light, he caught sight of Taeyong shaking, curled up form across the room. At first, he thought Taeyong might be afraid of the storm, but as he stepped closer, Johnny noticed that the other wasn’t awake and he was hugging – crawling – himself so hard, he almost drew out blood.

Ignoring the pain in his leg, Johnny knelt beside the omega, cupping his face slightly. Taeyong’s expression was troubled, his eyes squeezing shut, mouth slightly open and trembling. He was whimpering silently, and Johnny’s touch only made him let out a quiet snob.

“Taeyong, hey,” Johnny kept his voice quiet and gentle and shook his shoulders lightly, “Wake up.”

Taeyong flinched at his touch but didn’t wake up. His body continued to tremble harder, and it made panic rise inside Johnny. He tried to shake the omega harder, tried to call his name, he even slapped his cheeks slightly in desperation, but nothing helped.

“Shh, it’s just a nightmare, wake up.” He called, but his voice didn’t seem to reach Taeyong.

“Please don’ die.” Taeyong choked, his fingers digging into Johnny’s shirt, grabbing tight like his life depended on it, “Don’t leave me.”

He sounded so miserable that it almost made Johnny’s heart broke. He scooped him into his arms, holding him tight and rocked them back and forth slowly, hoping that it would calm Taeyong down. It took him long minutes, and constant sweet-talk for Taeyong's breathing to return to normal. He thought Taeyong had slipped into a sweet slumber until he didn’t hear his horse, broken voice.

“Johnny?”

“Hey, it’s okay,” he whispered as he buried one of his hands in Taeyong’s hair, rubbing his nape gently. Something deep inside told him that his words were empty comforts, that Taeyong’s nightmare was more than an ordinary nightmare. He wanted to ask, wanted to know what made Taeyong into the trembling mess that he was at the moment, but he didn’t want to disturb the other even more.

He lifted Taeyong carefully and carried him to the bed, tugging him under the blanket. He slid beside him, and before he could wrap his arms around the omega’s waist, Taeyong was clinging to his tee, scouting as close as he could.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Johnny asked, and Taeyong shook his head weakly after a few heartbeats. “Sleep then, I will be here.”

They didn’t talk about Taeyong’s nightmare after that, and even if Johnny had expected it, he felt disappointed. Whatever had happened, he wanted to help Taeyong overcome it and wished the omega trusted him enough to share his troubles. However, he was still glad that Taeyong didn’t feel ashamed of what had happened and didn’t isolate himself. Johnny would deny it if Taeyong asked, but he secretly feared that the omega would build a wall between them.

Thankfully, it only made Taeyong act more freely around the alpha. It was clear that he held back before, not wanting to show his real personality to a stranger, but as time passed, he started to open up.

Johnny barely noticed at first, but Taeyong started making small jokes here and there, and he sang more bravely while he prepared the food. It became one of his favorite hobbies to watch the omega sing as he moved around the kitchen.

“Oh? Are we having deer tonight?” he asked, resting his chin on his hands by the table. He was watching the other for a while already but didn’t want to distract him.

Taeyong smirked, twirling around to flash his teeth towards Johnny.

“Caught it with my own fangs.”

Chuckling, Johnny joined Taeyong by the counter, taking the spatula away from him. He stirred the soup, tasted it, then grabbed a plate and some herbs to prepare the seasoning. He felt Taeyong’s eyes on him, and he made a little show-off with his cutting skills to appeal to the omega.

“I can’t believe you know how to cook. Alphas usually don’t go near the kitchen.” Taeyong mused as he watched Johnny mixing the herbs.

Johnny crocked an eyebrow and lifted the spatula to Taeyong’s lips, encouraging him to taste it. “And omegas don’t hunt.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes playfully. “Touché.”

“We usually cook together in my pack,” Johnny explained, adding some of the herbs to the soup. “Most of the betas are so bad at cooking that we agreed it’s better if we don’t leave them alone with food and we only have one omega, but he is – well, let’s say he made it clear he won’t serve our sorry asses. We had to make an arrangement that fits.”

“I find this weirdly amusing.” Taeyong chuckled before an unreadable expression flashed in his eyes. “Do you miss them?”

Johnny nodded without missing a beat. 

“Yes, I do.”

He loved his family more than anything and not even a single minute could pass without him thinking about them. It wasn’t just longing, he was worried if they were fine without him, if they managed to overcome his disappearance. He was thankful to have at least Taeyong by his side. The omega not only nursed him back to health, but he kept him company, and for Johnny, it was the most important aspect.

“Taeyong, I’m fine, you don’t have to check my fever every day.”

It was rare that Johnny woke up before Taeyong. The omega loved serving breakfast to bed the moment Johnny opened his eyes, so finding the other fast asleep beside him was not an everyday sight. He climbed out of bed carefully, trying not to wake the omega up. His legs still felt a bit wobbly, especially in the mornings, but he could carry his weight without a problem now. The nasty wound on his abdomen still didn’t heal properly and made his movements slower, but Johnny knew that in a week or two, he would be back to normal again.

It was painfully early, and Taeyong didn’t seem like he would wake up at any moment, thus Johnny decided, for the first time ever, he would surprise Taeyong with breakfast. He shuffled to the kitchen and ran through the cabinets to find anything he could work with. He knew by now that the omega didn’t like to keep too much food in the house and preferred to get fresh meat at least every two days, but the sight of empty shelves disappointed Johnny a bit. Excluding a few berries and herbs, there was hardly anything he could work with. He could come up with something, but it wouldn’t fill their stomachs unless he went out to get meat.

The thought of hunting made Johnny’s body shiver in excitement. He wasn’t used to lazing around for weeks, even in an injured state, he always made sure to spend his days as active as possible. Doing absolutely nothing wasn’t good for his health, and even the single thought of running in the forest filled him with ecstasy.

He opened the door carefully, trying not to make any sounds. He inhaled the fresh air deeply, letting a huge smile spread across his face. He was aware that he missed the nature, his wolf groaned in agony every day, but he didn’t realize how bad he really missed it until he didn’t set a foot outside.

There was a small clearing in front of him, with a small fireplace and a narrow blench, but nothing else. No other huts, no wolves, no sign of life.

It was completely empty.

A heavy feeling settled in Johnny’s stomach as he looked around Taeyong’s hut, his heart clenching in sadness more as the seconds passed. The worst was that deep inside, he knew and expected exactly what was in front of him, but it still hurt him that Taeyong was living like that.

Hundreds of questions were racing in his mind, but he knew it was not his place to ask. If Taeyong wanted to share his story, he would, all Johnny had to do was to gain his trust and wait.

Even if he was excited to hunt, he didn’t want to spend more time outside than it was necessary. He headed towards the river immediately, knowing that he would surely catch a few rabbits there. Small animals preferred the closeness of the water, and Taeyong mentioned before that it was one of his favorite hunting areas.

Just as he hoped, Johnny managed to catch a few rabbits in no time, and he quickly headed back to the hut, hoping to arrive before Taeyong woke up. Not only that he wanted to surprise the omega with breakfast, but he also didn’t want him to wake up for an empty room and worry. To his luck, he closed the door behind him just in time to see Taeyong duck his head out of the darkness.

Taeyong was shuffling out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He blinked a few times in confusion, then flashed a small smile at Johnny as he realized the rabbits in the alpha’s hands.

“Did you just caught these?” he asked and was about to reach for the rabbits when his hands froze in mid-air, and he swiped his head up in a panic. “Wait – you went outside.”

“I did,” Johnny replied without missing a beat. He placed the rabbits on the counter and took a slow step towards Taeyong, who took one back in return. He was trembling slightly, and his wide eyes were fixed on Johnny’s chest. His mouth opened then closed without a sound coming out. It hurt Johnny to see Taeyong like that, and it made him regret leaving the hut. He should’ve stayed inside and let Taeyong reveal his secret on his own.

“It’s okay. I won’t ask.” Johnny whispered at that was all that Taeyong needed to break down.

Johnny hurried over to scope Taeyong into his arms, holding him as close as possible. The omega’s body was

shaking violently against his, and Johnny already felt his shirt getting soaked from his tears. He didn’t mind, he was ready to hold Taeyong as long as he needed if it helped him ease his sorrow.

“I’m sorry.” He chocked out weakly, tightening his hold on Johnny.

The alpha sighed and placed a small kiss on the top of Taeyong’s head. “Why are you apologizing?”

“I should’ve told you. I—”

“Taeyong,” Johnny stopped him in mid-sentence. He cupped Taeyong’s cheeks gently and wiped a fresh teardrop off his face with his thumb. “There is nothing to apologize for. You had every reason to keep it a secret. I understand.”

Taeyong didn’t seem to believe him, but he nodded nevertheless, still sniffing.

“Do you want to talk about them?” Johnny asked, and he expected the omega to decline like he did last time after his nightmare. However, Taeyong nodded after a deep sigh, eyes fixed on Johnny’s hand.

The alpha led them to the couch, sitting Taeyong down and making sure he was comfortable. He wiped the remaining of the tears from Taeyong’s cheeks before he let him speak.

“We were a fairly large pack,” he started “I have never met my father, he died before I was born, but I never felt the loss because the whole pack was one big family. Our elders were sure about me presenting as an omega since I learned to walk, thus everyone treated me with care and respect, and many of my friends wanted to court me. I was a pretty social kid, and I loved all the attention I got, you know.” Taeyong stopped biting his slightly trembling lips. Johnny assured him it was fine, and he didn’t need to tell him, but Taeyong shook his head and continued, “I was fourteen when some of our elders got sick, including my uncle. They all died a few days later and even if it was a tragedy, we didn’t think too much about it. However, the disease spread fast in the pack and in a couple of weeks, only seven of us were alive, all pups like me. We—managed for a while, we learned how to live on our own, but not long after, the others got sick as well. I still don’t know what caused their death, the only symptom was the incredibly high fever that took them away quickly. I don’t know how I survived, how I didn’t get the disease like everyone else, but sometimes I wish I died along with them.”

Johnny didn’t realize when he started to cry, but by the time Taeyong reached the end of his story, he had heavy tears running down his cheeks. Taeyong was also in tears, but this time it was him who cupped Johnny’s face and asked him not to cry. Placing his hand on the top of Taeyong’s, Johnny slowly pulled it away from his face to his lips.

“I’m glad you survived, Taeyong.”

Johnny loved the routine they fell into after that. Since Taeyong had opened up to him about his past, it seemed like a weight was lifted from his shoulders, and he became more at ease around Johnny. The bandage around his abdomen became less and thinner, and his leg was almost fully healed. With his body almost gaining back its full strength, he became able to help Taeyong around the hut more.

Hunting was still mainly Taeyong’s duty, the omega too concerned about Johnny’s health to let him roam around the forest. It was adorable in Johnny’s opinion, but his alpha personality was not used to an omega bringing food to the house. Rabbits were fine, but if Taeyong planned to go after something bigger, Johnny convinced him to let him tag along. Chasing a stag through half of the forest drained his body, but overall, he felt better now that he could somehow return to his daily routine.

Chopping woods also became Johnny’s task, the ax looking so weird and dangerous in Taeyong’s hand that Johnny almost got a heart attack when he saw it for the first time and didn’t hesitate to ban Taeyong from going near an ax if he was around. The omega didn’t voice it, but his gestures told Johnny how thankful he was secretly. There were also a few repairing around the hut that was waiting for skilled hands to handle. Johnny teased Taeyong about them a lot, but he was glad that he could pay back for all the care Taeyong gave him.

Even if it were only the two of them, Johnny felt at home again. He got familiar with the woods, and the small hut with Taeyong’s smell lingering around the whole place made him comfortable. Living in a large pack in all his life, he couldn’t imagine that one day he would feel content with just one wolf around him, but the omega alone managed to provide everything that he needed. If it was a usual omega trait or it was just Taeyong, he didn’t know, but even if he missed his friends dearly, the idea of spending the rest of his life only with Taeyong didn’t sound strange at all.

At first, Taeyong seemed to share this feeling too. Nothing happened between them, but the way the omega carried himself around the hut was clearly an attempt to amaze Johnny. He was teasing, and he didn’t even try to hide the fact, not even when Johnny called him out on it. They became touchy, and Johnny got used to placing small kisses on Taeyong’s hands or cheeks from time to time. Johnny had never felt so lucky before, even with the unfortunate events that led them where they were now, he couldn’t help but be thankful that they had found each other. Love was a big word, but he felt himself falling and the signs that Taeyong gave him, made him believed that the omega felt something special for him.

However, one day, it all changed without any warning sights beforehand. Johnny was confused and didn’t understand what happened, but Taeyong suddenly became quiet and wary around him. He tried to act like nothing changed and still forced a small smile on his face when he spoke to Johnny, but the wretched frown never disappeared. He avoided being alone with the alpha for too long, always excusing himself the moment he got a chance. Saying that he was tired became the easiest lie on his lips. He stopped sleeping on the bed and returned to the small couch where he spent the nights previously. Johnny tried not to show how he missed Taeyong’s warmth during the nights and how awful he slept alone, but he was sure that Taeyong noticed it.

They were both aware of the change yet decided to act like it was normal. No matter how bothered Johnny was about the situation, he had never said a word about it. He couldn’t ignore Taeyong like the omega did to him, though.

They had already finished dinner in silence like they did for several days now, but Johnny didn’t want to end the day yet. When Taeyong got up to leave, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

“Stay.” He pleaded, and he was surprised when Taeyong sat beside him after a few seconds of hesitation. He kept a bit of a distance between them, but it was still better than what Johnny had expected.

Taeyong turned his head towards the sky with a longing expression on his face, and Johnny followed his gaze automatically. The stars were clearly visible that night and they shined brightly, turning the sky into a glistening ocean. It sounded cheesy, but the sight reminded Johnny of Taeyong’s eyes, how they had that same breathtaking glint in them.

Despite the mood, sitting under the starry sky with Taeyong felt special to Johnny. He loved stargazing ever since he was born and he had many stories to tell about them. When he was younger, it was his mother who told him tales about the night sky, then later, he became the one who entertained his friends and the pups with the stories.

“When I was a pup, I used to stargaze with my friends a lot.” He started, watching Taeyong’s reaction from the corner of his eyes. “My mother told me that once a wolf dies, their soul goes up to the sky and they become stars so they can look after us forever.”

“That’s sweet,” Taeyong mumbled, pulling his lips into a thin line. Clearly, Johnny’s remark didn’t lift the mood, but he hadn’t given up yet.

“You have plenty of wolves looking after you.”

Taeyong ducked his head, and Johnny took his chance to slid closer and put an arm around his shoulders. The omega didn’t push him away, he only sighed and let his head rest on Johnny’s shoulder.

Johnny missed this, missed having Taeyong’s warmth against him, and he missed holding him in his arms. He might didn’t know Taeyong for too long, but he became someone really important in his life, and he wished he could take all his pain away. It hurt that he had ignored him, and blocked him out of his life, but deep inside, he knew that Taeyong was only trying to ignore his pain and protect himself as he could.

He cleared his throat to get Taeyong’s attention, but the omega still didn’t dare to look into his eyes. He looked shy under his indifferent mask, and it made something twist inside Johnny. With his free hand, he grabbed the omega’s chin and lifted his head, crushing their lips together without hesitation.

Taeyong’s lips were just as soft as Johnny had imagined, and they tasted like fresh berries. He didn’t try to deepen the kiss, he simply enjoyed the intimate connection between them. He wanted to stay like that forever, but he stopped when he felt Taeyong’s lips tremble against his. The omega stared at him with wide eyes but didn’t pull back, so Johnny leaned in and captured the omega’s lips once more.

Johnny thought the kiss would change the air between them, and it would bring them closer. Taeyong seemed to enjoy the kiss too, and it made Johnny hope that the walls that he had built between them would get broken down. However, things stayed the same if not becoming worse.

Taeyong stopped spending time with him completely, spending the majority of the day outside of the hut, only returning when Johnny was already sleeping or if he went out to hunt. He never sat with him for lunch or dinner, never accepted food from Johnny, and he isolated himself completely like the alpha wasn’t even around. Most of the times he ignored Johnny when he was talking to him too, only reacting if it was necessary. It made Johnny go crazy, and he couldn’t stand it for too long.

“Did I do something wrong?” Johnny begged, grabbing Taeyong’s shoulders and turning him back to face him. “Taeyong, please talk to me.”

Shaking his head stubbornly, he removed Johnny’s hands from his shoulders and walked past him without sparing him a glance.

“Is it about the kiss?”

Johnny was dying to know, dying to understand Taeyong, but he couldn’t. No matter how hard he tried, the omega ignored or dodged all his questions.

“Don’t you miss your pack?” Taeyong asked coldly, confusing Johnny even more.

“I do, but—”

Taeyong cut him off, “Your wound has healed. Go back to them.”

“Fine,” Johnny answered in frustration, and simply walked out of the hut, not sparing a single glance at Taeyong.

He was angry. Angry at Taeyong for acting the way he did, for ignoring him and pretending that there was nothing between them. He was angry that Taeyong couldn’t tell him what bothered him and instead decided to send him back to his pack and he was angrier that Taeyong clearly suffered and he didn’t let Johnny help him. But most importantly, he was angry at himself for walking out, for letting Taeyong alone in his misery for even a second and for getting mad at him.

He spent almost a day out in the woods, just wandering aimlessly and trying to calm his nerves. There was no way he would walk out of Taeyong’s life like that, but he needed some time away from the omega to organize his thoughts and try to find a way to understand what went through Taeyong’s head. He loved Taeyong, he couldn’t deny it, but if the omega kept pushing him away, there was nothing he could do to win him over.

When he returned, he was determined to make Taeyong listen to him. He understood if the omega was uncertain if he was afraid to get hurt, but he needed to hear that Johnny didn’t plan to leave him. If Taeyong needed time, Johnny was willing to give him as many as he wanted, and he was willing to wait for him, no matter how long it took.

He expected many things when he walked through the door, but not this. Instead of Taeyong waiting for him on the couch or crying somewhere in the hut, he was hit by a strong scent, one that alarmed his wolf immediately.

The scent was thick, heavy, and incredibly sweet. It was something that Johnny only felt briefly before, but he knew too well what it meant. It made his mouth water, his blood boil, and it made his wolf growl in excitement and possessiveness, and he started to look for the source of the smell desperately.

He found Taeyong curled up on the bed, hugging one of Johnny’s shirt close to himself. The omega created a small nest around him from blankets and pillows, and he was half-naked, only wearing a worn-out oversized shirt and boxers that were already soaked. He was panting hard, and a painful whine broke up from his throat as Johnny stepped closer and places his palm on his forehead.

“Shit, you are burning.”

Taeyong stared at him with half-lidded eyes, panting hard, then he leaned forward and buried his head into the crock of Johnny’s neck. His breath was hot against Johnny’s skin, and the alpha needed all his willpower not to throw the omega under him.

With one hand keeping Taeyong close, he slid next to him on the bed, making sure that he didn’t ruin the makeshift nest too much. Since he had never experienced heat with Taeyong before, he didn’t know if the omega really needed the nest or it was only a poor replacement of an alpha’s presence. Taeyong snuggled against him immediately, pressing himself to Johnny’s body as close as possible. It was clear by the way his hands dig into his shirt that the unnecessary fabric on his body annoyed the omega, but he had enough self-control not to tear it off Johnny.

It wasn’t the most comfortable position for Johnny, especially with his wolf getting restless, but he tried to stay as still as possible, letting Taeyong decide what he wanted. Unlike Johnny, the omega found himself a convenient place with his body so close to an alpha’s, and he didn’t move from his spot for a good while. He fidgeted a few times, his hip getting closer to Johnny’s and his bulge brushing against Johnny’s thigh. It was clear that the omega within Taeyong wanted to be closer and get the alpha to touch him, but Taeyong was holding back, fighting with his urges.

He couldn’t help when a needy whine escaped his lips, and Johnny grabbed his hips on instinct. He drew Taeyong closer, his body already covering half of the omega.

“You should go.” There were tears in Taeyong’s eyes as he looked into Johnny’s, turning away a few seconds later.

“Don’t expect me to leave, especially when you are in a state like this,” Johnny growled in protest, and the omega whined at his tone. He brushed his thumb across Taeyong’s cheekbone and pressed his nose into his hair, inhaling his scent. “Let me help you, Taeyong.”

Taeyong didn’t reply, but he didn’t stop Johnny from sliding his hand under his shirt. The omega’s skin was feverish, but Johnny’s touch made it burn more as his hands slide up from his side to his chest. He had to bite back a moan when Johnny’s fingers brushed against his hard nipples and started teasing them slowly.

A low chuckle left Johnny’s lips as Taeyong slid closer to him in instinct, almost pulling the alpha on top of him. He knew it was mainly the heat, but he loved how eager the omega was. With a quick shift, he tucked Taeyong under him, pinning him down easily. The other’s nature kicked in instantly as he bared his neck, and Johnny didn’t waste a second to duck down and suck on the sensitive skin, leaving large bruises as a reminder. His teeth ghosted over Taeyong’s vein down to his collarbones that poked out of the large shirt and bit hard enough to earn a cry from the omega.

He couldn’t get enough of Taeyong’s damp skin under his fingers. Pushing the shirt up to his chin, Johnny slid down and started to kiss and bite the thin skin near the omega’s abdomen. Taeyong’s hip moved on its own, but Johnny held him down with one hand, not allowing him to move until he didn’t decorate his entire torso with his marks. He made sure to leave a thick trail of saliva as he made his way up, paying special attention to the bright red nipples, then to the already bruised neck.

“Let me help you.” Johnny breathed against his skin, letting his lips ghost over the omega’s ears.

“Please,” Taeyong moaned as Johnny licked his neck right under his ear, “Please, Johnny.”

The alpha hummed in response, stopping to grab Taeyong’s chin and making him look into his eyes.

“Say it.”

It was a demand, and he didn’t miss how Taeyong’s body responded to it immediately. The omega’s brain wasn’t clouded with his needs completely, but Johnny still wanted to hear clearly that Taeyong wanted him.

Stretching his arms and circling them around Johnny’s neck, Taeyong pulled him down for a kiss. Despite the heated moment, the kiss felt sweet, and Taeyong moaned against Johnny’s lips.

“Make me yours.”

Johnny’s wolf growled in satisfaction, and he tore the shirt off Taeyong in a second. He leaned back only for a few seconds to admire the beautiful omega under him. Taeyong’s skin was glistening in sweat, his hair messy, cheeks red and his neck and entire torso were decorated with deep red marks. His cock was flat against his stomach, begging for attention and the thick slick that covered his thighs made Johnny’s own cock twitch in anticipation.

One of Johnny’s hands traveled down Taeyong’s body, stopping by his nipple to give it one last stroke before he went lower, grabbing one of Taeyong’s legs and putting it over his shoulder. He leaned down and left wet kisses along the omega’s waist, avoiding his cock in purpose, making Taeyong cry in frustration. It would be a lie to say he didn’t enjoy how desperate the other was for his cock, but his own urges stopped him from teasing the omega longer. He held Taeyong’s hip firmly as he buried his face under his cock, giving a long lick to his soaked, eager hole.

“Oh, fuck.” Taeyong cursed, making Johnny chuckle. He loved how sensitive Taeyong’s body was, and he wanted nothing but to see Taeyong fall apart in pleasure under him.

The first finger slid into Taeyong easily, and Johnny only waited a few seconds before he inserted the second one. Just as he expected, Taeyong took them without any resistance, making pride swell in his chest at how much the omega’s body wanted him. He only took a quick glance at Taeyong’s blissful face before pulled out his fingers to replace them with his tongue. He felt Taeyong’s shaking fingers found their way into his hair instantly, and he enjoyed the way the omega’s body shuddered as he fucked him with his tongue, drinking all his sweet slick. It didn’t take long before he felt Taeyong’s walls clenching and his fingers digging deeper into his hair. He reached for Taeyong’s neglected cock and gave it a few hard strokes, spreading the precum all over his length. 

Taeyong’s cry was music to his ears as he came for the first time, painting his stomach and Johnny’s hand with his cum.

“Look at you.” Johnny mused, stroking Taeyong’s sensitive cock slowly as he came down from his high. “A beautiful mess just for me.”

Panting hard, Taeyong reached for Johnny, pulling him close for a sloppy, chaste kiss.

“I need more, please.”

“I got you, love.”

Three fingers slipped in, and Taeyong let out a desperate moan, starting to move his hips and fuck himself on Johnny’s fingers. It was an incredible sight, and Johnny could barely control himself and keep his fingers still because even if Taeyong didn’t need much prepping, he didn’t want to hurt him accidentally.

“Hurry.” Taeyong begged, moving his hips faster, “You know I can take it, just—”

Taeyong’s begging was cut short when Johnny croaked his fingers, hitting his prostate. He moaned desperately as Johnny continued to abuse the same spot, but he never let him reach his climax. He whined in need every time the other drew back or stilled his fingers. He was starting to go crazy with the way Johnny kept teasing him, amusing the alpha even more. Johnny removed his fingers not long after, and settled himself between the omega’s legs, wrapping them around his waist and kissing his inner thighs.

Taeyong cried out, head tossing back as Johnny fucked into him with one quick movement. Taking advantage of the other’s body, Johnny didn’t wait long before he started to move, earning satisfied moan from Taeyong instantly. He set a quick space, aiming for Taeyong’s prostate with every thrust. He wanted to savor the moment, they way Taeyong fell apart under him in pleasure, but the omega was far too gone in extasy, desperately begging for more.

They moaned in unison when their lips crashed, Taeyong panting into Johnny’s mouth shamelessly. He was close already, making Johnny go harder and deeper with each thrust. His walls were tightening around Johnny’s cock, and it made his knot starting to swell. They didn’t talk about knotting beforehand, but a quick glance at Taeyong’s blissful face and a clear sign from the way his thighs hugged Johnny’s waist tighter, he understood that the omega wanted it too. Who was he to deny such a pleasure from both of them?

It was Taeyong who came first, Johnny following him seconds later. Johnny caught himself before he would collapse on Taeyong, flipping them over smoothly, so the omega could lie on top of him comfortably. He expected him to fall asleep quickly, but Taeyong was very much awake. The omega was

hiding his face in Johnny’s neck, but Johnny felt him smile against his skin. He drew small patterns on Johnny’s skin lazily, letting his hands explore the alpha’s chest.

“You triggered my heat.”

Johnny chuckled. “I did?”

Humming, Taeyong drew another invisible pattern on his skin – a rose, if Johnny had to guess.

“It was nearing, but I didn’t expect it yet.”

Johnny smirked, pride swelling inside him. He didn’t want to be cocky, but the fact that he was so tempting for the omega that he managed to trigger his heat was something that he could be proud of. It even explained Taeyong’s behavior, partly.

“That’s why you tried to push me away?”

“Johnny,” Taeyong shifter so he could look into Johnny’s eyes. His cheeks still head a faint red color and Johnny would’ve called him hot if it wasn’t for the sad glint in his eyes. “You have a pack, and they miss you. Now that you are healed, you need to return to them. As much as I want you to stay here with me, I can’t expect you to, and I don’t even want you to leave your family behind. This is not the place you belong, this is not where your family is.”

“But you are here.” Johnny quickly added, not letting Taeyong dwell on his own words. Sure, Johnny missed his pack dearly, but Taeyong became an important person in his life, and he wouldn’t leave him for anything.

“I am, but as I said, your family isn’t. They need you, Johnny.” He tried to reason him, and Johnny hated the sad smile that appeared on Taeyong’s face.

“And what about you?”

For once, Johnny wanted Taeyong to be selfish. The omega always put others first, ignoring his own feelings and needs, and Johnny wished he could act according to his own feelings for once. He would give the whole universe to Taeyong if the omega let him. But sweet, caring, selfless Taeyong was always willing to suffer and sacrifice his own happiness.

“I have been alone for a good while now, I’m fine on my own.”

“What if I need you?” Johnny asked, hoping that Taeyong could see the sincerity in his eyes. He didn’t want to leave Taeyong behind, he needed him in his life. “Come back with me. Join my pack.”

Taeyong froze, staring at him in disbelief. “You can’t be serious.”

It was Johnny’s chance, the one he had been waiting for so long. He cupped Taeyong’s face in both hands, his thumb caressing his cheeks, and he looked deep into the omega’s eyes so he could feel his sincerity.

“Taeyong,” he started gently, “I need you, and it would be an honor to have someone like you in our pack. Your personality outshines everyone’s: you are kind, understanding, considerate, and caring, not to mention you are an amazing healer, hunter, and cook. I want you to return with me.”

Taeyong’s eyes were impossibly wide, and they were already filled with unshed tears. He opened his mouth to say something, but his voice failed him, and he had to bite his lips to stop them from trembling. In another situation, Johnny would coo at how cute he was, but know he needed Taeyong to believe his words. He leaned forward, capturing his lips, and he whispered the next words against Taeyong’s skin.

“I love you, Taeyong. Please be my mate.”

The omega almost choked on his tears, and he leaned forward to kiss Johnny, again and again, making the alpha giggle.

“Is that a yes?”

Taeyong nodded once more.

“Yes.”

The forest was still around them, no sound other than the rustling leaves above their head. It wasn’t an alarming silence, more like the one that settled one’s nerves. For Johnny, it was welcoming, but for Taeyong, it left a different feeling.

“Why did you stop?” Johnny asked when the omega suddenly halted in his steps. “Are you nervous?”

Taeyong nodded. “What if they don’t like me?”

Johnny squeezed his hand, letting Taeyong know that he would never leave him, no matter what. They talked about it before, about all of Taeyong’s insecurities. He was not only afraid that the pack wouldn’t accept him but also that he wouldn’t fit in after living alone for so long.

“It’s you who saved and nursed me back to health, they are going to worship you.” Johnny smiled as he placed a small kiss on Taeyong’s lips. “Not to mention, you are beautiful and lovely and amazing—”

“Okay, I got it.” He sighed tiredly and let Johnny led him further into the forest.

Taeyong didn’t know how far Johnny’s home was, but it was clear that they were nearing, as Johnny moved around more familiarly. It didn’t take long for them to catch a smell of wolves, and Johnny jumped in excitement as he caught on one particular scent. He pulled Taeyong along until they found themselves at a small meadow where a young pup played with the bees. The pup froze when he felt them, his head snapping towards them, mouth falling open in shock.

“Johnny?” Jisung gasped, his big, shocked eyes focused on them.

“Hey, kid.” He chuckled, and he embraced the younger the moment he ran to him. Wrapping his arms around the pup, he glanced at Taeyong from the corner of his eye, smiling to himself that his omega seemed less nervous than before. He was glad it was one of the pups who noticed them first.

“You are alive.” Jisung gasped and teared up on the spot, hugging the alpha as tight as he could.

“I am.” Johnny hummed, then turned Jisung towards the nervous omega, “Let me introduce you to someone special.”

Taeyong was taken aback for a second, then waved awkwardly, but it only needed a second for Jisung to leave Johnny and throw himself into Taeyong’s arms. The omega was equally confused and happy at the action, and he hugged the pup back with shaking hands.

Johnny stepped beside them and kissed Taeyong’s cheeks, placing a supporting hand on the middle of his back. He was dying to see Taeyong among the rest of his.

“Welcome home, Taeyong.”


End file.
